Inside it all Feels the Same
by broken bokeh lights
Summary: She was a bitch. He was wild. She was afraid of loving after Nick and Liv. He wanted to feel something more than physical and emotional pain. Neither of them wanted to fuck it up. SPOILER FOR S06E03


A/N: This is my first fic so... yeah. I just finished season six and i feel like Cook and Mini is probably the best crossover pairing

* * *

I sat there like a stupid fucking doll. Crying. Why the hell is Nick out there grinding with Liv? Why isn't he with me?

All the people passing by must think I'm I fucking goof, gone and fucked myself up and now I'm crying about it.

"Are you a princess?" I hear in a slurred tone. I looked up to see a guy about 2 years in my senior and the same height as me. Hot, hotter than Nick, by far.

"Are you an asshat?" I asked him and his face twisted into a smile that looked like it belonged to the Cheshire cat.

"Since you asked, I would say I am." He sat down next to me and pulled out a joint.

"Got a light?" I pulled out my lighter and lit him up. He offered me a smoke and I took it. Who the hell could it hurt?

"Got a name? Or do I have to call you Princess forever?"

"Mini. McGuiness."

"I like Princess. And I'm Cook." He took back the joint and took a long drag.

"Cook?"

"I'll tell you my first name if you promise not to scream it to loud tonight." The smile was back. He looks psychotic, but I just met him, he could be.

"I doubt it." I said, leaning my head towards him. He put his joint out and leaned his head towards me.

"I can be quite convincing went I feel like it."

"Oh, can you?" I asked the last thing I said before everything went white. I was so drunk off my ass, not really a surprise I fainted.

* * *

I woke up. I'd probably never see Cook again. I don't know why but, I felt a bit upset. But why should I, I don't even know his first name.

I got dressed and got myself some food. 4 banana slices, 3 tablespoons of granola and 5 blueberries. I'll have to run a mile when I have the time.

I realized while I was at college, that Nick was acting strangely lovey today, and Liv was acting weird. Pulled Nick aside and told him about Cook and that I nearly kissed him. He told me that I should think about what I do and how it can affect others like him. Then it came out of my mouth, what I saw before Cook came to me.

"If you care so much why did you fuck my best friend!?" Liv heard, hell everyone heard. She tried to say something to me. Fucking slag. She said she loved me, Nick said he loved me. So they go at each other? I seemed to miss that part in the romance novels I've read.

I left early from college. I don't think I can even look at Liv, ever. If love is such a great thing, why the fuck does it hurt so fucking bad?

I noticed a paper on my bureau. In chicken scratch, it said 'James' and a phone number next to it. Cook's. Why the hell not.

* * *

A knock on my door came at 12:30.

"You rang Princess?" He said, I smiled

"Know any good clubs?"

"Do I? Damn Princess, I say we have a thing or 2 to learn about each other. But it's a bit early, yeah?"

"Heh. Then what would you suggest at this hour?"

"How about we eat? I'm starved, I could eat you right now. Unless you would like that better, Princess?"

* * *

We were at this pub somewhere in Brighton. The first thing he ordered was booze, and then he got a crap load of food. I got a salad. 2 miles.

"A salad? That's it? You're the size of a toothpick." He slapped a piece of cake on my plate.

"I am not that thin. I need to lose a few kilos." I pushed the plate towards him, I am not thin. Not even close.

"You look like you're 36 kilos."

"42."

"That's still too small. Eat it. And if you if you're 50 kilos after, then you can sue me." He said taking a fist full of cake shoving it into his mouth, I took a tiny piece and ate it. I had to laugh at Cook, he had cake all over his face.

"You are going to get fat, Cookie."

"Ah, I finally get a nickname. I won't get fat, I'm very fit. I'm sure you would have figured that out yourself. Eh, Princess?"

"You live life so care free. How?" He has thrown himself at girls on the street and plays off getting shot down by coming on stronger.

"My mate Freddie was um, he died last year. I like to think that I could die at any moment so why waste my time." He tried to hide it but he faltered when he mentioned Freddie, he seemed like he was more upset then was letting on.

"Sorry,"

"Don't be, really nothing could have stopped it."

"How are we paying for this?" He leaned towards me and whispered in my ear.

"We're not. Take off your heels." He looked around "Come on now. Run Princess!"

* * *

"Jesus Cook. You could have gave me a better warning." I said once we were two blocks away.

* * *

We went to an underground sort of club, lots of lights, weed, smoke, and alcohol. What better to help me get over a break up?

Cook was drunk within minutes, he did chug a whole bottle of rum and had about 16 beers. He stuck next to me danced with me because 'I was fresh meat, and they take advantage of and mutilate fresh meat.'

I've never danced quite like this with anyone. Grinding, groping, ravishing, squeezing, it was like fucking with clothes on.

The second he walked away to get another beer, a guy came up to me, he was my mother's age and he came on to me strongly, he groped me in several places and tried to drag me with him.

A bottle flew at the man and broke over his head. Cook. The bottle was dropped and they beat the absolute fuck out of each other. The old guy picked up the broken bottle and cut open Cook's cheek. They kept fighting until Cook knocked him down long enough to grab me put me over his shoulder and run.

I felt bad that he had to carry my fat ass.

"I leave for 5 seconds and a pervert already has his eyes on you."

"Your cheek, your eye, your everything" He didn't seem to notice that he was getting a black eye, his cheek was bleeding, as were his knuckles, or that his jaw was hanging oddly.

I ripped a piece of my skirt off and dabbed his cheek. He looked up at me, he looked like no one ever cared for him. He cheek stopped bleeding as profusely as it was but it wasn't clotted. I put down the fabric and looked at his eye and then his jaw. He didn't stop looking at me at all. And he gulped when I turned his head and put the cloth back on his still bleeding cheek.

He looked at me and put his hand on my cheek, very nervously, something I wasn't used to seeing in him. He started to stroke my hair and my hand started to move off of his gash.

He pulled my head towards him and I went with it. It was only a peck, but after looking at each other awhile after we started actually kissing.

The club was by his place. We couldn't even stop long enough for him to unlock the door so he just kept shoving the key towards the lock. My shirt was off before we were even inside. After mine, his shirt was off too. He had two tattoos, one on his shoulder that said 'Jack the Lad' and a huge cross on his side.

He wasn't lying when he said he was fit. He is mad fit. This makes him about 4 times hotter than he is with a shirt on.

It was getting hotter but slower. Like it wasn't a meaningless fuck with a girl he met a day prior.

Both of our bottoms were off. All I was thinking was 'couldn't you have picked someone who isn't the size of a horse to lose it to?' Then it actually hit me. I'm about to lose it to a guy I met last night. But I don't care. Why can I do it with him, but I wasn't able to with Nick?

It hurt. It hurt a lot. It was big, and it was in. It was different. Different from when I heard Liv and Ryder do it at Nick's. This felt like it meant something. This scared me.

* * *

When I woke up, Cook had his arm around me. I shifted and looked at him. His cheek would probably scar, and he had bruises all over his face. I ran my fingers over his face and then removed my hand. I got dressed, I kissed him on the forehead and left.

* * *

A/N: Tell me what you thought! I'm gonna go into Mini's eating habits a bit more than they did in the series because I think it would thicken the plot a bit. Anyways, I'll update whenever.


End file.
